A World of Anarchy
NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 is building a portable fusion cannon. 11:16 User909 Magneehee looks at the city from the top of a building 11:16 Hiddenlich Paperbot: EXTRA! EXTRA! COUP IN THE UGG! MASS HYSTERIA! 11:17 Beckitten27 beck: i'd better make sure i'm ready for anything 11:17 User909 Magneehee: Heh...This anarchy brings joy to my spirit... 11:17 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Argh, that annoying neighbour is going to throw his stupid papers at my face again. 11:17 Beckitten27 beck: after all i wouldn't put it past people to try to harm some random kid 11:18 Hiddenlich *The Paperbot throws the newspaper into the cannon's fusion reactor 11:18 User909 A hobo holds a sign made out of cardboard. It read "The end is near" 11:18 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Ow... 11:18 Beckitten27 beck looks out the window 11:18 NourGodly1592 NouGodly1592 grabs the newspaper carefully and reads it. 11:19 Beckitten27 beck: it's only a matter of time beck: i'm lucky so far 11:20 Hiddenlich THE TROLLIVERSAL TRIBUNAL ISSUE 45 COUP IN THE UGG Yesterday at approximately 3:00 in the United 'Gees capital of *Insert capital name*, a group of Pro-Bloodline extremists bombarded the palace of Kurag Tasuma with napalm bombs. 11:21 Beckitten27 beck: wait, what am i doing? 11:21 Hiddenlich *There is more to the story than that one sentence however 11:21 Beckitten27 beck: i can't be afraid 11:21 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... NourGodly1592: This bastard. NourGodly1592: Is... died? 11:21 Beckitten27 beck: or i'll never do anything 11:21 User909 A group of Pureegists protest on the streets against the purge 11:23 Beckitten27 beck grabs her ray gun, nervous but aware she can't stay inside forever 11:23 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: God. 11:23 Hiddenlich Pureegist Deacon: WE ARE ALL THE BLOOD OF PUREEGEE! CLONE ARE ONLY SPAWN OF OUR GRAND CIVILIZATION! *CLONES 11:23 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Yea, right. NourGodly1592: Hmm... 11:24 Beckitten27 beck heads outside, ready for anything 11:24 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Anything other then this news? NourGodly1592: Oh well. 11:24 User909 Magneehee sweeps down and looks at the protesters. 11:24 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 continues to work at the fusion cannon. 11:24 User909 Magneehee: Praise be Terrifiregee, brothers! 11:25 Hiddenlich *The Pureegists circle around Magneehee 11:25 Beckitten27 beck: this really is chaotic beck: but that's to be expected 11:25 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: Do you need help sir? 11:25 User909 Magneehee: Woah, what's with the commotion? Terrifiregee also carries the blood of Pureegee! 11:26 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I just want to know what is about this news. NourGodly1592 shows the newspapers. 11:26 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: The coup? Omnieegee sent his group of insurgents to take back his birthright! Finn168719 has joined the chat. 11:27 Finn168719 Hello 11:27 Hiddenlich o/ 11:27 Beckitten27 hi finn 11:27 NourGodly1592 Hi. 11:27 User909 hi fin 11:27 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: THE IRONY!!! NourGodly1592 sighs and continues to work on his fusion cannon. 11:27 Finn168719 What was the RP about 11:27 Hiddenlich Pureegist Deacon: That may be correct, but that statement sounded wrong on many religious levels. (Improvio Finnitio) 11:28 User909 Magneehee shows the sigil of Terrifiregee marked on his wrist 11:28 Finn168719 okay 11:28 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... 11:28 Hiddenlich Pureegist Deacon: ... *Some of the Pureegists become upset and attack Magneehee 11:29 Finn168719 Finn shows up in the Church 11:29 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I'm bored... 11:29 Beckitten27 beck: i'm just not sure what to do any more 11:29 User909 Magneehee uses Zephyr of Dissolution. The Pureegists feel weak all the sudden. 11:30 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Even though this country is weird in itself, I don't see amusing about it. 11:30 Finn168719 Finn: Hmmm.... Strange Religious Nutjobs attacking a demon... 11:30 Hiddenlich Pureegist Brawler: Argh... What... 11:30 Beckitten27 beck: i'm lucky that i'm good at staying calm. otherwise i probably would have done something stupid by now. 11:30 User909 Magneehee: Ooh, look! It's Finn! Hey Finn! 11:31 Finn168719 Finn: What's up Magneehee! 11:31 Beckitten27 beck walks around out of boredom 11:31 Hiddenlich *Beck hears whispers in her ear 11:31 User909 Magneehee: Just doing my daily service to the true lord of the underworld. Now if you excuse me, I have other things to do in my list. Magneehee looks at his list 11:31 Beckitten27 beck: ? 11:32 User909 Magneehee: Hmmm...this is the funniest part 11:32 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Almost done at this weapon. NourGodly1592: Just some modifications and done. 11:32 Hiddenlich *Her tattoo turns red 11:32 Beckitten27 beck: that's odd 11:33 User909 Magneehee flies upwads and lands on a street light next to Beck. He starts staring at Beck 11:33 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: There, the first portable fusion cannon. 11:33 Hiddenlich ????: Earth Incarnate... you will be reunited soon 11:34 Beckitten27 beck: i don't understand... but that's not that surprising 11:34 Hiddenlich ????: Oh, it isn't? 11:34 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 goes outside. 11:35 Beckitten27 beck: i tend to miss out on things 11:35 Finn168719 Finn: And it's surpisingly how Pureegee got more attention than Aetheegee, but yet Aetheegee doesn't revolt. 11:35 Beckitten27 beck: but it could be worse 11:36 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh, the day's stormy, no idea why. 11:36 Beckitten27 beck: perhaps one day i will understand 11:37 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 walks around with his jacket. 11:37 User909 Magneehee follows Beck, flying from a street lamp from another 11:37 Hiddenlich Arlic: *To Finn* Finally, a liberal minded thinker! 11:38 Finn168719 Finn: And what's surprisingly, we got a Geeheaven version of Achilleegee and Terrifiregee. Which Pureegee could be Achilleegee, while Aetheegee could be Terrifiregee. Finn: But yet, they are the opposites. 11:38 Hiddenlich *Beck's tattoo starts to become hot *It's unusually dry too 11:38 Beckitten27 beck: that's not good 11:39 User909 Magneehee to Beck: Hey! Did you also make a pact? 11:39 Beckitten27 beck isn't listening due to being worried 11:40 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 grabs his PSP and plays Crash Bandicoot. 11:40 Finn168719 Finn: And the Requiem of Lazyness! 11:40 User909 Magneehee: Hmmm...this isn't working 11:40 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: CRASH BANDICOOT IS ON PSP? 11:40 User909 Magneehee flies away 11:40 Finn168719 Finn: Crash Bandicoot... Finn: I'll just play Ratchet and Clank, and Jak and Daxter instead. 11:41 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: You didn't have to scream in my ear. 11:41 Hiddenlich ????: Earth Incarnate, your brother is near 11:41 Finn168719 Finn decides to leap away 11:41 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: And I'm playing the PS1 port, so, any problems. ?* 11:41 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: Sorry. I love Crash Bandicoot! 11:41 User909 Magneehee 20 m away from DaiGodly 11:42 Finn168719 Finn leaps next to DaiGodly 11:42 User909 Magneehee starts staring at DaiGodly 11:42 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: Ever since I left the cloning pod, I- 11:42 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Weird. 11:42 Hiddenlich *DaiGodly stops talking immediately 11:42 Finn168719 Finn: I'm just leaping like an inhuman. 11:42 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh? What's wrong? 11:42 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: I... I don't know DaiGodly: Is someone watching us? 11:43 Beckitten27 beck doesn't really understand 11:43 Hiddenlich *There is light coming out of a nearby alleyway 11:43 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh? 11:43 Hiddenlich *It is fire 11:44 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 closes his PSP and goes near the alleyway. 11:44 Beckitten27 who can see it? 11:44 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: Earth Incarnate... *Jebeddiah hugs Nour 11:44 Beckitten27 beck goes to investigate 11:45 User909 DaiGodly is all alone since Nour and Beck left him Magneehee gets closer, but not too close and keeps staring at him 11:45 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: Why do I feel such a... dark presence 11:45 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh? (Wait, what's Jebeddiah, Lich?) 11:45 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: We have been separated from Gaia since the beginning of this universe! 11:45 Finn168719 DaiGodly notices that Finn is near him 11:45 Beckitten27 beck: why am i doing this? after all last time i wandered into an alley it was... definitely interesting 11:45 Hiddenlich (It's the name of this character) DaiGodly: *To Finn* Could you stop whatever you are doing? You are freaking me out 11:46 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Well, I'm sorry for bursting the bubble, but I'm not exactly Earth Incarnate. 11:46 Finn168719 Finn: Okay... 11:46 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: That's what Water Incarnate and Stone Incarnate told me 11:46 Finn168719 Finn jumps away quickly 11:46 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: *Deeper voice* Don't lie to me 11:47 Finn168719 Like he is jumping like a Ninja 11:47 Beckitten27 beck: i'd better not be making a mistake 11:47 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I wish I was lying, but I'm not. 11:47 Hiddenlich *Jebeddiah is unaware of Beck's presence Jebeddiah: I feel your energy! I know who you- 11:47 Beckitten27 beck: um... you really do have the wrong person 11:47 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: Perhaps you don't know of your powers! 11:47 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Yea... 11:47 Hiddenlich *Jebeddiah turns to Beck *He sees her tattoo 11:48 User909 Magneehee grabs a pebble and throws at DaiGodly. He then hides behind a bush 11:48 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: Oh, um... 11:48 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Oh well. NourGodly1592 goes to find DaiGodly. 11:48 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: STOP THAT! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF NOW! *He glares at Finn 11:48 User909 Magneehee snickers 11:49 Finn168719 Finn's distant voice: What are you even glaring at me in a long distance. 11:49 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: KEEP WALKING IN THAT DIRECTION YOU BASTARD! 11:49 Beckitten27 beck: i honestly don't really understand what's going on 11:49 Finn168719 Finn's distant voice: Pissing you off because I'm far away from you? ;) 11:50 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 gives a slingshot and shoots a rock at Finn. 11:50 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: YOU THREW SOMETHING AT ME! 11:50 Finn168719 Finn grabs a rock 11:50 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: YOU WERE STARING AT ME EARLIER TOO! 11:50 User909 Magneehee walks away as if nothing happened 11:50 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: YOU MADE MY MASTER THINK OF ME IN A BAD WAY! 11:50 Finn168719 Finn's distant voice: What, you want me to get even more 50 miles longer than you? 11:51 User909 Magneehee: OK, so that was the random act of spite of today. 11:51 Finn168719 Finn's distant voice: As you wish. Finn goes even farther 11:51 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: *To Beck* I am Fire Incarnate. Jebeddiah: You are Earth Incarnate. We are both the result of Gaia's fragmentation 11:51 User909 Magneehee walks around 11:51 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... NourGodly1592: Something's wrong here. 11:52 Hiddenlich DaiGodly: ... 11:52 Beckitten27 beck: interesting 11:52 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: No id- ! NourGodly1592 got shocked. NourGodly1592: I sense a dark presence here... 11:52 User909 Magneehee sits down on a bench and reads a book 11:53 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: Once I reunite you with the others, Gaia will continue her benevolent reign 11:53 User909 He withdraws his wings 11:53 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... This power is familiar to me, but couldn't say who. 11:53 Beckitten27 beck: ok 11:54 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: So come with- 11:54 Beckitten27 beck: is something wrong? 11:54 Hiddenlich *A large explosion shakes the city *Electronics shutdown *Weak utilities explode or are set on fire 11:55 Beckitten27 beck: that's not good at all 11:55 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: WHOA! 11:55 Hiddenlich Jebeddiah: IT'S- ????: OBU TE! 11:56 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the... 11:56 Hiddenlich *Jebeddiah is shot to death by a masked man with an AK-12 Masked Man: Dumb*ss. *The masked man opens fire on Beck 11:56 User909 Magneehee: !!! 11:57 Finn168719 Finn leaps around and unexpectedly lands on the masked man 11:57 User909 Magneehee: I smell death... 11:57 Finn168719 On the head... Finn: And I stepped on something... 11:57 Beckitten27 beck runs off beck: i just wanted to be able to help my friends... 11:58 Finn168719 Finn looks under his sole and sees blood Finn: And I stepped on an insect. Finn: Well, time to continue leaping. Finn leaps away 11:59 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 scratches his head in confusion. NourGodly1592: Somebody, tell me, what is going on?\ 11:59 Beckitten27 one second 11:59 User909 Magneehee goes to the alley and sees the two bodies 11:59 Beckitten27 i need to switch to my phone (wait, beck's not dead) 11:59 User909 ok 12:00 Beckitten27 (beck just ran off) 12:00 User909 Jebeddiah and the masked man are 12:00 Finn168719 With the masked man's head crushed 12:00 Hiddenlich *Jebeddiah's tattoo glows in a crimson *Magneehee can feel the heat 12:00 User909 Magneehee: ...weird Magneehee inspects the tattoo 12:00 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 grabs his revolver, guarding himself. 12:01 Finn168719 Finn appears again Finn: Hmmm... What's up! Beckitten27 has left the chat. I never turn back has joined the chat. 12:01 Hiddenlich *Elemental energy is being transferred to the body through the tattoo. Even after the mind has been destroyed 12:02 User909 Magneehee: Hmmm...I guess I'll just use this other body instead Magneehee sacrifices the masked man's body 12:02 Hiddenlich ????: Magneehee... 12:02 User909 Magneehee: Huh? 12:02 Hiddenlich ????: Magneehee... 12:03 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Magneehee? This name... 12:03 User909 Magneehee: The heck you want? 12:03 Finn168719 Finn: And the Mr. Question Mark man keeps muttering his name. 12:04 Hiddenlich *Magneehee sees a split-second image of Gyigaaees ????: Magneehee... 12:04 User909 Magneehee: ...Oh shit, not you again 12:04 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the... 12:04 Hiddenlich ????: You really PISSED me off this time. 12:05 User909 Magneehee backs off and grabs his sword Beckitten27 has joined the chat. 12:05 Hiddenlich ????: You ruined my chance at godhood! 12:05 Finn168719 Finn: More like Doghood. 12:05 User909 Magneehee: WHO THE FUCK FREED YOU??? 12:05 Finn168719 Finn: If that's what make you ridiculous. 12:05 Beckitten27 Back 12:05 Finn168719 Finn: I wonder who the hell freed this guy. 12:05 NourGodly1592 wb 12:06 User909 welcome beck 12:06 Hiddenlich ????: Do you really want to know? 12:06 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh. 12:06 Beckitten27 Thanks 12:06 User909 Magneehee: That'd be useful 12:06 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 closely hears the conversation. 12:06 Beckitten27 now where was I? Oh yeah, beck ran off 12:07 Hiddenlich *A split second vision of Terrifiregee appears 12:07 User909 Magneehee: ...Shit. 12:07 Hiddenlich ????: DID YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? 12:07 User909 Magneehee: Yeah 12:07 Hiddenlich ????: UNFORTUNATE, ISN'T IT? 12:08 User909 Magneehee: Whatever, what are you going to do now, pal? Category:Unfinished Roleplays